


A Lannister Wedding

by lionwolves



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beautiful Golden Fools, F/M, Fluff, Sibling Incest, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 20:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18902257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionwolves/pseuds/lionwolves
Summary: After Cersei accomplished the impossible by winning the war and establishing peace with the other kingdoms, there is one more impossible thing for her to do: marry the love of her life and live happily ever after.





	A Lannister Wedding

~~~~Cersei takes a moment to herself once her handmaidens have finished helping her to get ready for the wedding.

She wears a long, red gown, intricately trimmed in gold, fitting snug over her pregnant belly, which is now larger and nearing the time of the baby’s birth.

Her hair has now grown out slightly long enough for it to be braided into an updo with some shorter curls hanging near her face. A new crown, golden with red jewels, sits atop her head.

She sits to contemplate the almost inconceivable fact that she is getting married today, for the second time in her life.

After the way her first marriage had ended up, she had hardly even wanted to think about getting married again, if she could help it. But that was only because it wasn’t then possible to marry the person she loves most in the world.

Now that she is the queen of a relatively peaceful six kingdoms and has achieved one dream, there is nothing to stop her from achieving another and being truly happy.

A light knock on the door pulls her out of her thoughts.

She walks to the door and opens it to Tyrion. Although he wears his hand of the queen pin, he is not here as Cersei’s hand, but as her brother who will give her away at her wedding.

“You look stunning, sister,” Tyrion says.

“Thank you,” Cersei replies evenly.

Tyrion offers his arm to her, so Cersei puts hers through it.

Things aren’t close to perfect between them, but they’ve come quite a long way in a short time.

Their carriage ride to the Sept, or where the sept once stood, is comfortably silent at first.

“What do you expect Father would think of this?” Tyrion asks her, attempting to break the silence.  

Cersei turns to look at him and shrugs. “I don’t care what Father would think of it. This isn’t for Father or about Father. This is for Jaime and I and what we want.”

“Yes, you’re absolutely right, it is,” Tyrion agrees. “I was just—“

“I know,” She finishes.

The carriage arrives near the sept, where they have created a walkway to the altar with Lannister soldiers on either side.

Tyrion helps Cersei down from the carriage and takes her arm again.

As she walks, Cersei glances at the common people at a safe distance but still close enough to see the ceremony. Relations were much more favorable, since she had protected them during the battle and ultimately assured their survival. Allowing them to enjoy the wedding ceremony was only intended to continue that favorability.

Jaime comes into view, standing on what would be the altar, next to the high septon that Tyrion had found for them. She thinks he looks absolutely gorgeous, clean-shaven and dressed in a red doublet with golden lions embroidered into the shoulders.

Cersei catches his gaze and his expression turns into one of awe at the sight of her.

Tyrion officially gives her away, then moves to stand near the side.

Turning to face each other, Jaime and Cersei look into each other’s eyes and neither of them can resist breaking into a smile.

The septon clears his throat politely, which makes them turn towards him.

“You may now cloak the bride and bring her under your protection.”

Jaime places a newly sewn Lannister cloak around Cersei’s shoulders.

The septon proceeds through the ceremony as per tradition, but Jaime and Cersei continue to intermittently look over at each other excitedly as if they can’t quite believe that it is happening.

At the end, their lips meet in a kiss and they receive a better reception from the crowd than either of them had expected to.

They turn to the crowd, holding their joined hands up proudly, as husband and wife.

**Author's Note:**

> I suppose it may seem like a very wild concept that Cersei and Jaime actually get married, but I liked the idea that they could do it in a scenario like this in which her reign is secure and there is peace so no one really protests or has an issue with it. Nevertheless, I loved writing this and I hope y’all enjoy it!


End file.
